Measuring the number of cell nuclei contained in a region of an object (e.g. cancer) from an immuno-histochemistry (IHC) sample image has been carried out. In general, when a user such as a technician and a pathologist specifies a measurement object region in an IHC sample image, a system for image measurement measures, for example, a cell nuclei count in the specified region according to staining intensity.
In NPL 1, a method to automatically recognize cell nuclei equivalent to a learned cell nucleus from an entire sample tissue region is disclosed. In NPL 2, a method to determine staining intensities and compute a cell nuclei count according to staining intensity for cell nuclei automatically recognized by the method described in NPL 1 is disclosed.
FIG. 5 is an explanatory diagram illustrating a recognition result of a measurement object by the method described in NPL 1. FIG. 5 illustrates that results of recognition of specified measurement object tissue are individually displayed.
In PTL 1, a breast cancer pathologic image diagnosis supporting system which computes a stained positive cell content rate is disclosed. The system described in PTL 1 matches a tumor region acquired from HE (Hematoxylin and Eosin stain) stained image to a tumor region in the IHC image, and, based on information of the tumor region in the IHC image identified through the matching, computes stained positive cell content rate in the tumor region.